1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solid oxidizers and is particularly directed to methods of producing nitryl perchlorate.
2. Prior Art
Nitryl perchlorate, NO.sub.2 .sup.+ClO.sub.4 .sup.-, has been known for many years as a powerful oxidizer. Heretofore, the conventional method of producing nitryl perchlorate has required the reaction of chlorine dioxide, ClO.sub.2, with nitrogen dioxide, NO.sub.2, and ozone, O.sub.3. Unfortunately, chlorine dioxide, in either the gaseous or liquid state, tends to explode for no apparent reason. Consequently, any operation which involves chlorine dioxide is hazardous to people, buildings and equipment.